The elf and her hobbit join an insane quest with insane dwarves
by Shibo26
Summary: Aifeaduin,a young elf, stumbles upon a little hobbit lass by the name of Lily. Lily follows Aifeaduin home, much to the elf's horror. The two grow close, and many years later a meddling Gandalf calls in a favour and the two get roped into the insane quest to regain Ererbor. To Afeaduins horror and Lily's absolute joy


**This is my first attempt at a Hobbit fanfiction...be warned I'm terrible at wring and tend to procrastinate. If details on middle earth are wrong either inform me nicely or keep your trap shut. I'm still new to this.**

**I have no idea where this story is going,we'll see where this train of insanity takes us.**

**I own nothing but Lily and Aifeaduin.**

It was official. Aifeaduin was absolutely, completely, lost. The young elf had no idea where she was, how the hell she got there or even what direction home was in. In her own defence, this was Aifeaduin's first time on a hunt alone, and it was the first time she left the halls of Rivendell without an escort.

She had been tracking a buck through the Trollshaws. When the herd left the forest before she could make her move she had no other choice but follow! She spent a good week trying to follow the herd…in the end she just ended up…where ever it was that she was.

'At least it's a pleasant enough place' she noted as she made her way through whatever forest she was currently in was called. She knew she should have turned on her heel and to start in the opposite direction until she either found her way home or stumbled across someone who knew the way. But the golden haired elf was still young, only 200 years of age, despite insisting she was no longer a little girl thank you very much, she couldn't shake her childish curiosity.

It just so happens that the young elf had someone landed herself in the old forest on the edge of the Shire. In fact if she followed her current path (which she did indeed) she would find herself on the edge of Buckland…which she did indeed.

It was her childish curiosity (and rumbling tummy) that drew her closer to the strange little hills. They had chimneys sticking out of them! As she got closer she realised that they were homes! Little homes under hills! Her attention was only pulled away from the strange hill homes by the painful growling in her stomach.

Her trip was only meant to last a day or two, and she had thus far been unsuccessful in her hunting, and the elf was not stupid enough to trust strange berries and plants. She was about to turn back to the forest when the most mouth watering scent assaulted her sensitive nose. Hot spiced apple,berry and cinnamon. Most likely a pie.

Under any other circumstance the thought of stealing would have never crossed her mind! Aifeaduin was a lady after all, and ladies did not steal. They didn't go on hunts either, but Aifeaduin had taken after her hot blooded forest elf mother, and once she got an idea in her idea, there was just no arguing with her.

Following her nose, the young huntress crept towards the unsuspecting pie, none of the lands inhabits noticed the young elf. Finally she spotted the pie, sitting in an open window, to cool off no doubt. Peeking inside she saw the strangest creatures! They looked like people…but shorter! A plump woman with curly brown hair was fussing over several children. Nearly all of which sharing her brown curly hair and bright eyes.  
"Oh my!" Aifeaduin gasped quietly to herself, They had furry feet!

A crash from inside the house shocked her out of her staring, the furry footed woman scowled, shrieking a name Aifeaduin didn't catch and stalked off to another room. Taking advantage of the distraction the elf snatched the still hot pie from the window ledge, and made her hasty retreat to the forest she came from.

She didn't stop running until she came across a clearing, and was sure no one was following. Finding a decent sized tree, she threw down her bow and quiver, settling against a root, and dug into the pie. Wincing as it burnt her hands and mouth, she hastily swallowed the mouthful, gasping for air she tried to cool her mouth down.

When a slate was pushed in front of her mouth she let out a shriek of shock. The shriek startled the person holding the slate, causing her to fall on her backside. Scrambling to her feet Aifeaduin drew her dagger, prepared to gut the potential threat. When she finally gathered her wits she dropped said dagger in shock. In front of her wasn't some bandit or monster. It was one of the furry footed person…and a child if her size was any indication.

The child probably only came up to her knee…maybe a little bit higher, which considering her own height was pretty short. While tall by human standards, Aifeaduin was rather short for an elf, a good head shorter than the shortest elf she knew. This child was positively tiny.

Speaking of the child, she stood up again, picking up her slate and holding it so Aifeaduin could see. Curiosity once again got better of the elf, leaning down to look at the slate, she realised it had writing on it. Missplessed Westron in a messy child's hand writing, but it was readable

'pie is bettar wen yu let it cool dowen'

Aifeaduin rose her eyebrow at the little…whatever she was,  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
The child smiled brightly at her, her odd coloured eyes shining brightly. Her eyes captured Aifeaduins attention, they were two different colours. The right was a bright green, not unlike her mothers, while the left was a brighter shade of blue than her own. And unlike the other furry footed creatures, the child had short black curly hair, a colour that didn't seem all to that common.

The slate being pushed in front of her face again snapped her out of her musing,

'My nam is Lily, wat's yurs?'

"My name is Aifeaduin, daughter of Glorfindel" She stood tall, lifting her chin like her father taught her.

Lily let out a quiet giggle, making it clear that her muteness was not due to a physical inability to make sound. The elf wanted to ask, but knew that doing so would be rude, and she had already stolen, she wasn't about to become rude. 'like a dwarf' as her mother always muttered.

It was then that Aifeaduin realised just how late in the day it was, the pie that now sat an arms reach away from her was obviously meant for desert, left to cool while dinner was eaten. She frowned at the tiny child,  
"Shouldn't you be at home? Won't your parents be worried that you're missing?"

The girls face suddenly fell, her bright eyes becoming dull, as if something had sucked the light from them. She half heartedly scrubbed away her previous message with her slightly tattered sleeve, and scribbled another message,

'Hav no mumma or daddi'

"Oh…sorry" she awkwardly muttered,  
The girl just shrugged, Aifeaduin guessed she meant 'don't worry about it' . The two stood awkwardly for a moment, before the girl, Lily, tilted her head, before pointing at the pie and rose a single eyebrow at the didn't fully understand what she was trying to get across, but she glanced at the pie and back at Lily before joining the dots,  
"Do you want to share the pie?" she hesitantly asked, gaining a happy grin and nod.

The two girls feasted on the pie. Before the evening grew too late Aifeaduin started a small fire, settling against the tree for the night. To her surprise the child, instead of wondering off home, crawled next to her, snuggling into her budding chest. She didn't have the heart to argue.

When she awoke the next morning the fire was dead and the child missing. Panic shot through her heart when she couldn't find the curious eyed lass. After she settled her racing heart she allowed herself to feel a little hurt that the child didn't say goodbye.

That day she walked in the opposite direction to the strange hill houses, and after a couple days found herself in the town of Bree. From there she found herself on the path home. She sent a pigeon ahead to Rivendell to inform her parents she was fine and on her way home. She had half a mind to get lost again, just to avoid the scolding she was going to get.

It wasn't until she was 2 days away from Rivendell did she receive the shock of her life. When she woke up that morning, and saw Lily Tooks two coloured eyes staring happily into hers Aifeaduin is not ashamed to admit that she fainted. To this day she denies the high pitched scream that left her lips.


End file.
